The present invention relates to toy figures and more specifically to a toy figure with pre-recorded audio outputs with different volume levels and that are triggered by a user.
Toy figures have always been the mainstay as a toy for young children. Included therewith are toy figures that when activated by the user, are able to talk or sing in response thereto. For example, in some instances a switch may be placed within the toy figure, which when pressed causes the toy figure to emit various sounds or noises. In yet other toy figures, the toy figure will respond when a magnetic material placed in another object is in:proximity to a sensor or switch within the toy figure, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,652. However, there is always a continual need for improvements and new and novel features.
In one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a toy figure in combination with a toy megaphone. The toy figure includes a circuit board to store pre-programmed audio outputs having different volume levels and a speaker to emit the pre-programmed audio outputs. The toy figure also includes a switch to activate the emitting of an audio output with a first volume level, as well as a sensor that when activated triggers the toy figure to emit a second audio output with a second volume level that is different than the first volume level. The toy megaphone has the ability to activate the sensor such that the toy figure will emit the second audio output. When the toy figure is activated through the switch, the toy figure will emit the first audio output with a first volume level until the toy megaphone comes in proximity to the sensor in the toy figure, at which point the toy figure will emit the second pre-programmed audio output that has a second volume level different from the first volume level. Preferably, the first volume level is softer or lower than the second volume level.